beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Black
( ) |name=Jacob Black |sex=Male |species= |dob=14 |mob=1 |yob=1998 |age=Young Adult |facs= |birthplace=La Push, Washington |height=5'10.5" |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Bronze |actor=Taylor Lautner |music=Lionel Cohen, "Hungry Like the Wolf" }}Overview= Jacob Black is a member of the Quileute tribe in La Push, WA. Publicly, he's just a normal teenager who grew up with only a passing interest in the native traditions of his people. Few know that he is also a skin-changer, a powerful shapeshifter capable of taking on the form of an enormous direwolf, and is committed to a sacred trust, handed down by his people for generations: Protect the land and its people from supernatural threats, especially vampires. Personality Jacob exhibits the easy confidence of someone who has come into his own power and learned his own worth, making him often come across as brash and cocky, though he also has the instincts and cunning to know a real threat when he encounters one. He can be hot-headed, wearing his heart on his sleeve, but he is a man fundamentally driven by his caring for others. This was at one time fixated on Bella, but between her rejection of him and his increased time spent among the pack, his fellow wolves have become in truth his family, the ones he is most loyal to and loves the most. He has the heart of a warrior, the spirit of a leader, and the drive to protect those who are most vulnerable to the dangers of the supernatural world. Description Short black hair crowns his head, cut neatly but still managing to look wild and a bit spiky. Dark lashes frame deep, dark brown eyes, and his features are strikingly handsome, if still on the boyish side. His skin is a rich reddish bronze, and he has the fresh-faced look of someone in his late teens, but there's an edge of confidence and maturity about him that goes beyond his apparent youth. His frame is tightly muscled, broad and strong yet trim and agile. He tends toward sleeveless tee shirts when he wears shirts at all, revealing a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. When he goes without a shirt, as he frequently does, he reveals a torso that looks like it belongs on body builder. This guy must never miss chest-and-abs day at the gym. Khaki cargo shorts or jeans usually do for pants, and he seems to favor laceless hiking boots for footwear. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Born Alpha Jacob was born to be an alpha wolf-shifter. This isn't quite the same thing as being an alpha werewolf, but it does grant him some special abilities, as noted in his powers. Beyond that, it also means that at times he can suddenly display leaps in ability as a shifter. For instance, he manifested his status as an alpha and broke away from his old pack, despite having previously submitted to the authority of Sam Uley. In times of great need or duress, Jacob can "leap ahead" and discover new control and mastery over aspects of himself as a shifter, which might otherwise be extremely difficult or impossible for him to accomplish. This does not grant him any special powers, in and of itself, but it does allow him to, under the right circumstances, learn new powers quickly that he might otherwise learn under other circumstances or with greater time. He also tends to pick up on the ability to use and control his powers very, very quickly in such cases. His bloodline is also unusual in that he's closer than most other shifters to other forms of werewolves, most specifically the Children of the Moon, which adds to his flexibility in terms of what abilities he can learn. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Twilight Category:Quileute Shifter